1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to solid or liquid sample pyrolysis ovens and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved pyrolysis oven that employs glass tubing with a controlled heat furnace environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there have in the past been numerous types of pyrolysis ovens utilizing various types of sample holding structures and product evacuation techniques, Applicant knows of no prior structure which utilizes concentric tube structure as set forth herein. Past approaches to tube furnace apparatus have necessitated the inclusion of a segment of gold or silver tube in order to maintain a proper heated zone for the pyrolysis breakdown.